Tea Gets Her Butt Kicked
by MoshiMoshiQueen
Summary: Tea Basher fic! I ate too much sugar when I wrote this. Any way I dislike TeaAnzu, so fans of her don't read! Please RR!


Note to Flamers: If I am so not funny, why in the world are you reviewing my fic?

I wrote the fanfic a long long long long long time ago. So get over it.

If you like Tea, go preach someone where else, and stop wasting my time.

You all are just as bad as me if you waste space with your nonsense reviews, for I was just wasting space with my nonsense writing.

I'm opinionated. You're opinionated. We are both idiots, so stop flaming me.

I usually don't care if people flame my work, but flaming me over and over and over and over again and saying the same thing is quite annoying. 

I get the point you flamers think I need to get a life, and that I'm a bitch. Ok, now that I agree… will you get a life, and leave mine alone?

Thanks

Moshi-san

Tea Gets Her But Kicked

By MoshiMoshiQueen "Talking" 

*Things that happen *

"Ok Tea you are so annoying1 I cant stand you a more! You are so gay!" says Moshi-san slapping her.

Tea falls to the ground like a little weakling that she is. "Please don't hurt me, I will do your chores and homework forever."

"You are so cheesy! I am not that lazy, I will do my own chores and I don't want you doing my homework, because you are an idiot! Do you think I want to get a bad grade?"

"Why do you hate me so much?"

"One because you are really gay, you say the cheesiest lines, you are way to fake to be human!"

'I'm not fake!"

*Moshi-san pushes her into the pool and paper floats up to the top of the water. * "Not fake huh? What is that?"

"Nothing!"

"Fake not to mention really lame! Yeah time for Tea Bashing!" *gets out big hammer and chases Tea around the yard. *"You can't run forever!"

* Moshi-san hits Tea on the head,* "I'm evil! Also I don't like you because you stopped Yami from killing Kaiba, I like Kaiba he is cool and stuff but that was so lame! Yugi stop please don't do that! How lame! You remind me of this girl names well lets just call her Bitch, opps different name hmm Slut no that's not it hmm rated G name. *thinks * Hmm Anzu that is it, ok one day this girl names Anzu walked around with these weak cards, and these lame lines and she…"

"She fell in love with Yami?"

"What?!" *Moshi-san hit her, * "Yami would not go out with you! He is mine get your dirty hands off him! You can have Tristen, but not Yami! Trash! Get back on the ground and listen to the story. Now where was I ok she had very lame lines and she…"

"She fell in love with Joey."

*Moshi-san hits her on the head, * "What?! You slut! Joey is only meant for Mai, stupid idiot stay on the ground and let me finish my story. Now she had very lame lines and she…"

"She feel in love with Li Syaoran from Card Captor Sakura."

"Now I draw the line! Syaoran is way too hot for the likes of you! You are dead!"

*Piano falls on her but she get back up, * "Would you die a ready??" 

*Moshi-san then takes an anvil and throws it on her head but she still gets back up, *"Die would you! You are like some virus that never goes away! Yami, or Joey or any one please help me!"

Chibi Neko-chan pops up, "Hey Moshi-san."

"Hey you are asleep right now how can you be here?"

"Hey it is your fic."

"Hey that is right so I can do anything I want to."* Smile evilly*. "I send Tea to a pit with a hole bunch of snake in it!"

"I don't like snakes!" says Tea running from a whole bunch of snakes in a small pit.

"Now she is locked in a cage full of Oswald dolls."

"No, not Oswald any buddy but him." (He is truly scary! Stupid octopus with his stupid hotdog bun, dog.)

*Moshi-san sits down with Chibi-Neko-chan and watches Tea suffer while eating pop corn. * "Hey my turn Moshi-san."

"Ok what do you want to do?"

"Now Tea turns into a guy!! Wait she already looks sort of like one."

"Hehe know she turns into a clown."

"No a whale."

"No a dog."

"No a hippo!"

"No a spider."

"Spider?" says Neko-chan looking scared. "Spider!!!!!" she yells as she runs away.

*Moshi-san sweat drop *

"Neko-chan it is just a little spider that I can just kill." *Moshi-san tries to stomp on Tea, the spider. *

Finally catches the spider in a jar, "hehe guess what little spider? I wish that Oswald is in the jar with Tea!"

*Oswald appears in the jar and lands on Tea killing her. *

"Yeah she is dead finally! Wait ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! Oswald!!!!!!!!!!!" *beats Oswald with a hammer. *

"Stupid octopus! The end!!!! A useless fic but at least Tea is dead! Lets' start a party!!! Sorry for people who like Tea, hmm actually if you say you like Tea I might just start to laugh really really loud and it I might laugh so much it will make me cry. Someone likes Tea? How could that be true??????"

*Moshi-san ponders * "Tea sucks, she really, really sucks! But now she is head got hit in the head and killed by Oswald, the fruity octopus, because she is a wuss!!!! Lol it rhymes!!!!!

The end! The end! The End! Tea bashers rules, Tea lovers drool!!!

(Ok, I hate Tea a lot! But if you like her it s'ok with me, everyone had their opinion! Hope this does not offend those Tea lovers *cough, cough * out there. Please R+R if you want, flame if you want, walk away if you want!) 


End file.
